BATTLES
In Battles (B) players can fight various battles: *Headhunters *Armies of Might *Turning Points *Invasion of Africa *TRIAL OF ARMS 'HEADHUNTERS' Here players can fight various soldiers of the Third Reich in increasing order of difficulty and gather rewards in increasing order of rank. Each battle has set rewards and offers 100 points EXP. Players are given five free daily attempts and can purchase more using war bonds. The total number of purchaseable attempts can be increased using Honor Points in the VIP menu. ❗ From stage Ⅸ', 'Ⅹ,Ⅺ''',Ⅻ'... you can get item Blueprints. ⓘ :1. Defeating a Commander will unlock the following one. :2. Users receive 5 free daily attempts at battle, which refresh each morning at 5am. First attempts against a new Commander, or being defeated in battle do not count toward daily attempt number. :3. Winning a battle under certain special conditions will count toward side quests. Such battles will not count toward daily attempt number. ❗ ''Every day do all 5 attempts in Headhunters will bring you needed equipments for your Commanders. 'ARMIES OF MIGHT' Here players can challenge other players to battle, eaching both war bonds and Wehrmacht helmets, which can be used as currency in the Armies of Might store. Players can also acquire daily treasure chests for their participation. Players are given five free daily attempts and can purchase more using war bonds. The total number of purchaseable attempts can be increased using Honor Points in the VIP menu. ⓘ *Players can fight up to 5 times free per day, which is updated each morning at 5am. *Each battle reward victorys with wehrmacht helmets which can be used to purches items in the Armies of Might shop. Every evening at 11pm, all players receive a reward according to their ranking for that day. *In SHOP you can buy Leni or Eisenhower CP's. 'TURNING POINTS' There are three sections of Turning Point: D-Day, Battle of Kursk, and The Soft Underbelly. *Each of the three battle sections will be made available on certain days. *Passing a stage successfully will unlock the following stage. *Players will receive two free daily attempts. ❗ If you can't complete last stage go back two missions (which you previously completed) and use up ur 2 attempts. 'INVASION OF AFRIKA' Here players can engage in battles across the coast of Northern Africa, battling their way from West to East for EXP, gold, medals, and Dinars. Players can reset the battle path, starting over from the beginning one free time per day. More purchase attempts can be acquired using Honor Points in the VIP menu. Players who reach lvl.45 and above are eligible to join Invasions of Africa. Players will fight a series of consecutive battles, retaining the damages and stats throughout. After certain battles, players will have the option to visit the IoA hospital to mend Commanders’ wounds. Players will use bandages in the hospital. Bandages have three functions, each of which can be used once on any given Commander. The functions are as follows: #Restore 50% of Commander HP (best used on your most powerful Commander) #Restore 50% of Commander Morale (best used on Commanders with 50% or more morale, for immediate use in next battle) #The third function is to allow a Commander to perform a kamikaze mission on their closest enemy, killing the enemy in question. As this function does not depend on the stats of the Commander, it is recommended to use this on relatively weaker ones for maximum impact. 'TRIAL OF ARMS' Category:WAR Category:BATTLES